


time flies when youre dead

by sunset_madi



Series: alex mercer and julie molina besties era [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Comes Out (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Flynn has two moms, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, alex mercer is very gay, also maybe queer julie molina?, and thats on periodddd, anygays just read the thing, definitely queer julie molina, do yall even read the tags, dw yall im a minor not a pedo, i was very tired when i wrote this and it shows, if you do im sorry you had to witness this, k going to sleep now, the author is gay for madi reyes what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_madi/pseuds/sunset_madi
Summary: "I wasn't there to see it," he said in no more than a whisper."Wha-?" Realization dawned on her face. "Oh."orAlex starts getting emotional while he and Julie are talking. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what's going on.Takes place after Flying Solo, before I Got the Music.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina
Series: alex mercer and julie molina besties era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180388
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	time flies when youre dead

Alex poofed into the garage. He looked around, but Julie was the only one there, scribbling something down, probably lyrics. "Hey, where'd the others go?"

"Hmm?" Julie looked up from her notebook. "Oh. Luke and Reggie wanted to find out what happened to this diner they liked? I don't know. Flynn's moms came and picked her up a few minutes ago."

Alex wasn't sure he heard her right. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "You mean her mom."

Julie looked confused "What?"

"You mean Flynn's mom came and picked her up. Not to be the grammar police or whatever-"

"No," Julie cut him off, "both of her moms came. Ella must have picked up Isabel from work on her way to pick up Flynn."

"Wai- wait, so... what you're saying is... Flynn has two moms? Like, two women? Married? With a kid?"

Julie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I was really hoping we wouldn't have this problem." She looked up back at Alex with a seemingly fake smile plastered on her face. "Look, I know you guys are from a different time, but things have changed and you're just gonna have to learn to live with it. Being gay isn't a crime anymore-" If Alex wasn't so stupefied, he would have laughed when he realized what must have been going through Julie's head. What she thought he was thinking was the exact opposite of the reality.

"No, no, no, it's not a bad thing. I'm just... surprised." He debated just blurting it out to her right there. It certainly wouldn't be a bad time, considering he had just found out that she was an ally or maybe even a member of the community.

"Oh, right. Gay marriage wasn't legal when you guys were alive. A lot of stuff has happened in the past 25 years."

"Yeah, it's just..." Alex couldn't hold it in. A tear escaped his eye. He could only hope that Julie hadn't noticed. 

Another rolled down his cheek. Then another. She definitely noticed now.

"Alex, what...?"

"I wasn't there to see it," he said in no more than a whisper.

"Wha-?" Realization dawned on her face. "Oh."

"If it hadn't been for those damn hotdogs," he was on the verge of sobbing now, "I could have gotten married. I could have had kids, Jules. Not with some girl from church my mom wanted to set me up with. With a guy. A guy I actually like."

Julie walked over. She tried to go in for a hug only to pass right through him. Stepping back, she said,"Right. Ghost. Forgot. I'm sorry. I kind of ruined that moment, didn't I?"

"I'm still crying so I think you're good."

She let out a small laugh. Her eyes were glassy. "I can't hug you but... do you wanna talk about it?"

He sighed. "That was always my parent's problem, you know? They wanted grandkids. They wanted me to have a grand wedding. I could never do that if I was gay. At least, that's what they said. They probably just wanted an excuse to disown me. But if I had just lived a little longer... If I had just been alive I would be able to, I don't know. Take that away from them. They wouldn't have that excuse anymore. It just..." He choked on a sob.

"Sucks?"

"Yeah. It really sucks."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry you weren't there to see it. But, you wanna know the truth?"

He met her eyes. "What?"

"You're kind of lucky to have skipped all that."

"But-"

"Yeah. A lot of great stuff happened. But the thing is, things weren't as good as they are now. I wasn't around when being gay was legalized. 2003."

"8 years. I just had to stay alive for 8 more years."

Julie nodded. "It must have been amazing for all the people who were there to see it happen, but... the 2000s weren't the greatest time to be gay. Neither was 2015 when gay marriage was legalized. And honestly, 2020 probably isn't the greatest either. Greatest so far, maybe. But things could be better. You're going to be able to see things get better. For as long as you want. This is nowhere near the end of the progress we're making. We still have a long way to go. And you're going to be there for it."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish I could be apart of it, you know?"

Julie paused before speaking. "I've never heard of a ghost wedding but there's a first time for everything, right?"

Alex let out a strained laugh. "Thank you, Jules."

"It's not a problem, Lex."

He cringed. "Don't call me that."

"Uh, you called me Jules. Why can't I call you Lex?"

"I called you Jules because Flynn calls you that!"

"Last time I checked, you're not Flynn. Need I remind you, you're living in my garage. I'm pretty sure I can call you whatever I want."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

Julie wagged her finger mockingly. "Now listen here, young man-"

"I'm like, 43 years old."

"-keep up that attitude and I won't be taking you to any of the GSA meetings or Pride parades."

"Haha, Ju- Wait, what?"

She giggled. "You can bring Willie if you want."

Alex blinked. "Wha- what?"

"I mean you were just with him, right? I'm guessing you two aren't just friends."

"W-Willie and I? We're not... I don't even know if he's-"

"Please," Julie rolled her eyes. "You said he answered a lot of your questions, right? And he didn't seem shocked at all when he met you?"

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, but-"

"So, he's probably met a lot of ghosts?"

Alex nodded.

"Ever wonder why he's been spending so much of his time with you?"

Alex went red. Julie grinned. "You're blushi-"

"Don't. There are more important things to do right now than tease me about a crush."

"Oh? Like what, exactly?"

"Like," he took a moment to think, "fill me in on everything I've missed."

She narrowed her eyes. "I see you trying to change the subject. If you think this conversation is over, I'm afraid you're wrong, old man. But, lucky for you, I actually I do want to tell you about all this stuff. Do you wanna know from, like, a gay perspective, or...?"

"A gay perspective?"

"You know what I mean."

Alex shrugged. "Just the general stuff, I guess. The past 25 years in a nutshell. Pepper some gay stuff in there to keep it interesting, though."

"Oh, of course," Julie smiled. "Well, there's been a lot more LGBTQ rep in TV shows, movies, books, et cetera. We'll go over some of those together. Kenny Ortega made the High School Musical movies which we have to watch together. Alexander Hamilton is a rapping Broadway legend now-"

"What? Actually, you know what? I don't even want to know."

"Oh, trust me, you do."

"Okay... Continue."

"Yeah, so you might want to unstan J.K Rowling-"

"I don't know what that means."

"Ask Willie."

"Haha. Continue."

"Right, so, there's a lot of canon queer characters in Percy Jackson-"

"Okay, I don't understand anything you're saying."

Julie facepalmed. "Right. The first book wasn't out until 2005. We have to read them together or listen to the audiobooks or something."

"Okay, I guess."

Julie snickered. "You're gonna have such a huge crush on Percy. God knows I did."

Alex shook his head. "Just tell me about the political stuff. In words I can understand, please."

"Okay, yeah. Politics. I can talk about politics. Oh, yeah! We had our first black president!"

"No way, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, and right after his presidency ended, we almost had our first woman president. Hillary Clinton."

"Hillary Clinton? Like, the first lady? Also, almost?"

"Yeah, her. We came so close, but she lost the election to yet another old white man. Well, orange man."

"And we're back to things I don't understand. Who did she lose to?"

Julie winced. "Remember that guy who bought the Plaza Hotel in '88?"

"No way.”

"Yes."  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my amateur writing:)))


End file.
